Green and Blue
by GeekatHeart21
Summary: Few know that once there were actually six Istari. This is the story of what happened to the sixth and only female Istari. I am horrible at summaries. Basically, my twist on the "Girl falls into Middle Earth" storyline. First chapter is an intro that will explain a little more with chapter 2 getting into the real story. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is the intro to my second Hobbit FF.  
>I wanted to go ahead and post it so that I can alternate updates between this and<br>"More than Blood."  
>I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some feedback on this one.<br>Tell me if you think it's an interesting concept or if I should just scrap it.  
>Anyway, this is my twist on the girl falls into Middle Earth stories.<br>I also have the beginnings of a Captain America fanfic and a Merlin modern AU.  
>I'll try to post the summaries on my profile and<br>I might do a poll to see which will be my next upload.  
>As always, review, favorite, and follow!<br>PLEASE!**

**~Rachel**

* * *

><p>If you were to ask anyone today how many wizards there are in Arda, you would be told that there are in fact five wizards: a white wizard, a grey wizard, a brown wizard, and two blue wizards. What most do not know, however, is that there was another at one time. This Istari was different from all others. This Istari was female and she was called many names with the most common being Malonna the Green. Malonna was recognizable from her golden hair, lime green eyes, and wardrobe of emerald green.<p>

Malonna was sent to Arda by the Valar just like the others and the one Valar that she was associated with was Aulë. In honor of Aulë, when Malonna came to Arda, she chose the form of a dwarrowdam, which is the word for a female dwarf. Malonna resided among the dwarves of Arda for most of her long years.

Malonna was loved by everyone who met her and she loved them all in return. What, you might ask, happened to this Istari? Not many know the true answer to that. Some believe that she simply settled down somewhere and faded into the background. Some even believe that she sailed to Valinor when she lost someone very dear to her. The truth, however, is so much more exciting and interesting than any of the theories that are told about the woman.

I am taking it upon myself to tell you the true tale of what became of Malonna the Green, but my tale will not end there. There is much more to this story than just a simple explanation of what happened to one lone female. Whether you chose to believe my tale is up to you. I am simply the humble servant who wishes to convey to you this tale of love, hate, hope, despair, gain, and loss. This story begins with an end, but also a beginning. The end came on an unforgettable day in T.A. 2770.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed this story already!  
>I know that the first chapter was incredibly short,<br>but I hope that this one (which is slightly longer) will make up for it.  
>Please review!<strong>

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Malonna rushed away from the healing chambers with a wide smile on her pretty face. Her light green eyes flashed with merriment and she greeted everyone she passed with unconcealed joy. Not many took notice, however, because the Lady Malonna had never looked sad or ill after she had married Prince Thorin the year before. Many returned the greetings with a respectful nod and smile.<p>

Picking up her skirts, Malonna proceeded to run to where she had last seen Thorin. **He's going to be so happy! **she thought to herself. **How should I tell him? I could make him guess or I could give subtle hints until he figures it out. Oh, I'm just going to tell him. I could shock him in front of everyone and watch as he gets flustered. He is so adorable when he gets flustered, but he can't stand it when I call him adorable. Well, let's just see how he reacts to the news that he is to be a father!**

Malonna was so caught up in her thoughts that it took her a moment to realize something was wrong. The kingdom seemed too quiet. Opening a door to her right, she stepped out on a small balcony that overlooked the town of Dale. A fierce wind picked up as soon as she stepped outside and something inside her became unsettled. Malonna shielded her eyes against the harsh wind and that was when she saw it.

The shadow fell over the land and fire soon followed. The cries of "Dragon!" went up all over the kingdom. Malonna stumbled back inside as Smaug began his deadly assault on the town of Dale below. **I must find Thorin!**

Malonna ran for all she was worth toward the entrance of the Lonely Mountain. She caught sight of Thorin as he pulled Balin behind a pillar to escape the fiery blast that the dragon aimed at them. Relief filled her when the fire cleared and both were safe. She called to him and Thorin immediately spun in the direction of her voice.

Thorin saw Malonna running toward him and made to move only to have Balin pull him back as they were once again surrounded by dragon-fire. A sickening crack was heard and both Thorin and Malonna glanced up at the archway between them. Stone began to crumble and fall and Thorin watched in horror as his One was cut off from him by enormous piles of rock and stone.

"No!" he cried as he ran to the debris. "Malonna! Please, Malonna!"

Balin wrapped his arms around Thorin and began to drag him away. "I'm sorry, laddie," he said as he pulled Thorin away. "There's nothing you can do for her! You must leave! You cannot remain here. She wouldn't want you to." He continued to drag a screaming Thorin away to safety and on the other side of the collapsed archway, Malonna was standing up from where she had been knocked back from the falling stone.

Malonna wiped dust from her eyes and stared at the unmovable pile of stone in front of her. "I'm trapped," she whispered to herself. Cries of dwarves and dwarrowdams were resonating through the stone halls. A loud crash and roar could be heard in the entire kingdom and slowly the screams began to dwindle. Fear wrapped its icy grip around Malonna's insides as she heard the massive beast moving around inside Erebor.

Malonna put a protective hand on her middle and began to run. She ran to the royal suites and into the room she had shared with Thorin since they were married. She grabbed her old bag and filled it with necessities. She pulled the bag up onto her shoulder and reached for her white birch staff. She reached for something on the bedside table and moved to the door but did not open it. With one final glance at her home, she placed a hand on the doorpost and softly began to mutter an incantation. With a sigh of resignation, she pushed the door open and stepped into the unknown beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, you guys!  
>Hope y'all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!<br>This chapter has some subtle hints as to what happened to Malonna.  
>It shouldn't be to hard to spot.<br>Please review!**

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later<strong>

Malonna kissed the top of Raena's head and whispered a goodnight. "Wait!" the child cried as she grasped her mother's hand. Her impossibly large stormy-blue eyes were slightly disappointed. "You promised me a story! I want to hear a story."

Malonna smiled down at her daughter and said, "You are right. I did promise you a story. It's a good thing that you remembered because I'm getting forgetful in my old age."

"You're not old, mommy," the little girl giggled as she played with one of her mother's golden curls.

Sitting on the bed beside her dark-haired daughter, Malonna began to tell the little girl the story. "Many years ago," she began with a sparkle in her eye, "there lived a lady with hair the color of gold. She lived by herself and did not have any family. She lived in a beautiful forest that she loved dearly."

"Did she have any pets?" Raena wanted to know. "She needs some pets so she won't be lonely."

Malonna chuckled and said, "She did indeed have pets. She had a pony that was the color of chocolate with a mane and tail of black. Also, she had two dogs, three cats, and an old donkey that stood in the backyard and refused to do any work. Anyway, this lady loved the forest and everything in it. She had neighbors of every kind. In fact, there were three great kingdoms that were close by. One was a kingdom of elves whose king's name was Thranduil. The lady liked the elves a lot because they always seemed happy and loved to sing and dance. Another of the Kingdoms was that of Dale. Dale's king was named Girion. Girion was a just king and a good man. The last of the kingdoms, but by far not the least, was the great kingdom that was in the Lonely Mountain. Many knew it as Erebor. The king of Erebor was named Thror. Now, Thror was an old king and had a son and grandson. One day, Thror's grandson had gone out hunting and stumbled upon the cabin where the lady lived. He took one look at the lady and immediately knew that she was his One. The lady took a little convincing but she soon realized that she loved the prince with all her being and after a few years of courting, the two were married under the light of a full moon on midsummer's eve."

Malonna took the opportunity to glance down at her daughter to find her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep with a soft smile on her small, pink lips. Pressing a soft kiss to Raena's forehead, she pulled the patchwork quilt up and tucked it around the sleeping girl. "Sweet dreams, my angel," she whispered as she turned off the lamp on the bedside table and quietly left the room.

Sitting down in her over-sized armchair, Malonna withdrew an object from her pocket and ran her fingers along the small carvings. **Thorin, **she pleaded in her mind, **if you are out there, please know that I still love you. I wish you could be here with us and you could know Raena. She reminds me of you so much that sometimes it hurts more than anything I know. She looks just like you when she scowls. It's so hard to take her seriously when her little brow is drawn in a scowl.**

Letting her head fall back, Malonna let sleep claim her. She dreamed of her life with Thorin before that horrid day came and the dragon snatched it away from her in a cloud of ash, smoke, and dust.

-oOo-

Thorin looked at his company and sighed. They had been travelling for days and many were beginning to feel the effect of constant riding on their bodies and to top it all, the rain had started that morning and was getting harder with every passing hour. The wind began to blow fiercely and lightning lit the otherwise dark skies. Pulling his cloak tighter around his shoulders, Thorin turned to his oldest friend.

Balin rode up beside Thorin and shouted over the storm, "We must find shelter soon!"

Thorin glanced around to look at the company more closely. Many were shivering from the cold and trying to keep warm by rubbing their hands together. With a sigh and nod, he ordered his men to spread out and look for shelter.

Ponies sped in different directions as the dwarves searched for some sort of building to rest in. Thorin watched as Bilbo stayed close to the wizard's side. A shout came from Bofur as he called to the company. Following the sound of his shouts, Thorin found Bofur inspecting a small cabin. The rest of the company showed up in pairs and were eager to get inside the small, worn structure. The company filed in and Gandalf studied something on the doorpost. He took a step into the one room and immediately the door slammed behind him.

Every head jerked and turned questioning gazes on Gandalf who looked exceedingly confused. He tried the door but it would not budge an inch. The company exchanged worried glances before a loud crack was heard and the entire company was plunged into darkness.

Thorin awoke just as the others were coming to. They were once again in the wild storm but the building was nowhere in sight. He urged his companions to stand and tried to scan their surroundings. **A light! **he thought as he stared into the darkness. **There is a light through the trees. Perhaps that means we can find shelter.**

The company moved toward the light and found a large, log building. An old sign said it was an inn but it did not look like it had seen visitors in a while. They tried the door and found it unlocked. The room they stepped into looked like where one would pay for a room. There was an old board with hooks behind a counter and a shelf that held old record books.

"I do not think that this inn is in use," Balin said beside him.

Thorin nodded his head in agreement and said, "We will use this room for tonight and set out in the morning." Thorin turned to speak with the company but stopped when something completely unexpected happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!  
>How is everyone?<br>I have a question for y'all?  
>I was wondering, where are you from?<br>Leave a review saying what country you're from... (please)  
>I'm from the U.S.<br>I also want to know, what is a traditiond your family does for Christmas?  
>We always open one present on Christmas Eve, read Luke 2, and watch Jingle All the Way.<br>Also, someone always gets a woopie cushion.  
>What about y'all?<strong>

**Anyway, there is a time jump in this chapter.  
>Technically, the second part of chapter three was included in the jump.<br>As always, please review!**

**~ Rachel**

Raena pushed the side door open and shook the water from her hair and clothes. "Mom!" she called as she closed the door slightly harder than necessary, "I'm home! You were right as usual. Alex is a jerk and I won't be dating him anymore!"

Raena waited for a reply, none came. Checking her mother's room, her suspicions were confirmed. Malonna lay asleep on her bed with a book in one hand and a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. Raena smiled at her mother's sleeping form and felt all of her negative feelings drain away. Setting the book on the bedside table, Raena flipped off the lamp and kissed her mother's forehead. She closed the door gently and moved to her room.

Raena peeled the wet clothing from her body and dried off with a towel that hung on her chair beside her bed. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a lime green tank top. She dressed again and moved to the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of apple juice from the refrigerator, she paused and heard a commotion coming from the front room.

Quiet whispers reached Raena's ears and she pulled a large knife from the magnetic strip beside the sink. The hallway was dark and she stubbed her toes against a small desk. Biting down on her clenched fist, she kept herself from crying out. Her eye caught sight of the sword that hung on the wall behind the desk. She put the knife down and reached for the katana that her mother had bought at an estate auction when Raena was a child. She reached the door to the front room and kicked it open as she unsheathed the sword. Expecting to see one or two men, Raena was surprised to see fifteen pairs of eyes staring back at her in shocked silence.

Thorin had been about to address the company when the door burst open and a sword-wielding woman entered the room. She wore tight black leggings and some sort of sleeveless green shirt. He looked at her and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He knew that face, a face he hadn't seen in many years. "Malonna?" he whispered in surprise.

Raena stared the group of men until she heard one speak. Whipping around quickly and pressing the sword to the neck of the man that had spoken she hissed, "Who are you and how do you know my mother's name?"

Dwalin snapped out of his surprise just then and unsheathed his sword. He swung at this strange woman who was threatening his king. The girl ducked out of his way and backed away to face him completely. He was surprised when the girl showed no fear and even growled at him. He was just about to attack again when a blinding green light exploded into the room and everyone was knocked from their feet.

Raena was thrown back against the wall by the bright explosion of light and gasped when all the air was knocked from her lungs. She opened her eyes and looked up into the green eyes of her mother. She tried to stand but fell back against the wall as her mother placed a cool hand to her forehead and muttered some soothing words.

Thorin sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the girl who was now slumped against the wall with a beautiful woman with golden hair kneeling beside her. A white staff lay beside the woman and Thorin could not believe his eyes. That staff with its green crystal stood in the corner of his room in Erebor and had been there the day that Smaug had attacked. Thorin stood with a groan and searched the form of the blonde woman. He rushed forward and turned the woman to face him. Staring back was the most beautiful pair of light green eyes that sparkled like peridot. A gasp escaped the woman and tears formed in those sparkling green eyes.

Malonna rushed to her daughter after she had used her staff the knock everyone off their feet. She had not even spared the men a glance as she tended to Raena. She felt hands on her shoulders and she was turned to face the stormy blue eyes that she only ever saw in her dreams. She gasped as she looked into those beautiful eyes that held such hope and fear. She began to cry as she studied the face of the man before her. This was her Thorin. This was her One. He was alive and he was here after so many years. He was with her once again.

Malonna launched herself into Thorin's arms and latched on to him. He was just the same. She felt his hands wrap around her body hesitantly and he began to shake as his own tears began to fall. She stayed in his arms until she heard her daughter speak.

"Mom?" Raena whispered as she watched her mother break down in this strange man's arms. "Who are these people? What's going on?"

Raena watched her mother pull away from the man and give her a watery smile. "Raena, this is Thorin, son of Thrain."

Raena glanced at the man who was holding her mother. Thorin was the name of her father. "That can't be," she whispered harshly. "You told me he was dead. You said he died in a fire before I was born!"

Malonna watched with concern as her daughter began to become hysteric. She reached out to her but was surprised when Raena jerked away from her. "Raena, I did not know he was alive. Please, listen to me, darling."

"NO!" Raena yelled as she scrambled to her feet. "How did you not know? You told me that he died! You lied to me and now you expect me to accept that he is alive when he shows up in our front room twenty years later!" Raena did not wait for her mother to answer and pushed her way through the group of men and ran outside into the storm. Malonna called for her to come back but she did not stop.

Malonna watched as her daughter ran out into the storm and debated what to do. She rose and began to follow when a hand grasped her wrist. She turned back to find Thorin watching her with confused and hurt eyes.

"Who is she?" Thorin asked when she looked up at him.

"She's my daughter," Malonna said softly, "and I have to find her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!  
>Ok, so shout out to Guest who reviewed last chapter!<br>I appreciate that you enjoy my story and think that it's unique!  
>Reviews always make me extra happy!<br>So, Christmas is coming up and I'm not really in the mood...  
>Anyone have suggestions for something that will help?<br>As always, please review!**

**~ Rachel**

Thorin released Malonna and followed her out into the storm. The rest of the company, who had watched this transpire, followed also and began to call for the girl. They searched until one of the company found her huddled in the loft of the barn. Fili had heard a few sniffles come from the loft and slowly climbed the ladder and found the girl in the corner with five small kittens playing in her lap.

"Are you all right?" he asked hesitantly from his place at the top of the ladder.

Raena jerked slightly when she heard the voice and caused one of the kittens to tumble off her lap. She stared at him for a moment before nodding gently and wiping her wet face with the back of her hand. This man looked different from everyone she knew. He had long blonde hair with braids and even had two braids coming off his mustache. She watched as he climbed fully into the loft and settled himself directly across from her.

Fili watched the girl and said, "It appears you know who my uncle is, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Fili."

Raena's eyes widened when she heard this. "Y-y-your uncle?" she asked as she watched his hazel eyes for any hint of a lie.

"Yes," Fili said with a laugh, "he is my mother's brother. Now that you know who I am, could you tell me who you are? My friends and I are quite confused about what has happened."

"I'm Raena Green," she said as she heard the barn door open and her mother rush up the ladder. "Truthfully, I'm probably more confused about all of this than you are. All my life, Mother told me that Thorin was dead. It wasn't until I was ten that she actually told me his name."

Malonna's heart broke when she reached the loft and heard her daughter talking to one of the men with Thorin. "Oh, Raena," she whispered as she pulled her daughter into her arms like she had done when she was young, "I am truly sorry. I never imagined that he would actually come here if he had survived. There is so much I did not tell you, but it was to protect you. I promise. Please come back to the house and we will talk. You need to meet him. If anything, do it for me."

Raena looked up into her mother's eyes and nodded. She glanced over at Fili and found that he was already climbing down from the loft. She followed her mother down and back to the house. Once they were back inside, Malonna tried to turn on the lights only to find that the power had gone out. With a groan, she led the men and her daughter into the large room that was used when guests came in the on season. She placed some logs in the fireplace and soon had a roaring fire lit.

The company glanced around the room and took in their surroundings. Animals lined the walls except for one wall that was made of large windows that overlooked the land around them. Lightning lit up the valley before them and they saw a herd of deer that were braving the storm in a field below.

Thorin couldn't help but think that it looked like the land around the Lonely Mountain. He moved to Malonna's side and took her small hand in his own larger one. She looked so beautiful in the glow of the firelight. He squeezed her hand and pulled her to him.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered into her soft, golden locks. "How did you survive and why did you not come back to me?"

Malonna felt tears slide down her cheeks and said, "There is so much that I need to explain, but we have to do something first." She pulled away but did not let go of his hand. She led him over to where Raena sat facing the fire. They knelt beside the girl and Malonna took hold of her daughter's hand. She placed it into Thorin's large rough hand and smiled.

"Thorin," she said as she cleared the thickness in her throat, "I would like you to meet Raena, your daughter."

"Daughter?!" the company, including Thorin, gasped as all eyes settled on the dark-haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I am so sorry that I took so long to update.  
>I have been working on this story and I just pushed through some writer's block.<br>I want you guys to get used to Raena and Malonna and learn a little back story before we jump into the quest.  
>I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year.<br>As always, please review!**

**~ Rachel**

"How is it possible?" Thorin asked in little more than a whisper.

Malonna smiled and placed a hand on Thorin's cheek. She said, "The day I lost you was the day that I found out. I was on my way to tell you when the attack came. I was trapped and I had nowhere to go. I ran back to our room and packed my bag. I performed a spell that brought me to this land. There was something I did not know about the spell, though. I was never able to perform it again. I had to wait until the Valar made a way possible for us to return."

Thorin stared at Malonna and then turned to the girl who was staring wide-eyed at him. He glanced down at their hands and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her and wept for the time he had missed.

Raena stiffened at first in Thorin's arms but then relaxed as she listened to the steady thumping of his heart. **How long have I longed for this? **She asked herself. **How many years have I waited to have someone to call father? I have no idea what mom was talking about, but I just want to stay right here and not think about any of it.**

Malonna smiled at her husband and daughter as they embraced for the first time. She glanced at Thorin's men and gasped when she recognized a few of them. "Dwalin! Balin!" she cried as she ran forward.

Dwalin was surprised when the small woman threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She drew back and head-butted him with all her might. A chuckle escaped his throat as all the memories of why he had liked this woman came rushing back to his mind. He pulled her into a hug once again before letting her go so she could greet his brother in similar fashion.

Malonna smiled as she hugged Balin. He had been a dear friend before she left Middle Earth. She could remember the hours she had spent talking to him about her feelings for Thorin. He had accepted her for who she was and was one of the strongest advocates for Thorin and her when many protested their match.

Balin grinned at the woman who hadn't aged a day. He remembered that her daughter had said something about twenty years without Thorin, but that made no sense. He glanced to Gandalf who was waiting for Malonna to notice him and saw that he too had some confusion on his weathered face.

Thorin watched as his wife greeted Dwalin and Balin like the old friends they were and remembered that many of the company did not know his wife. He lowered his face to look in Raena's eyes and asked, "Would you like to meet my men?"

Raena nodded and looked around at the men who stood watching her and her mother. She took a step back and slipped her hand around Thorin's arm, not yet ready to let go completely. They moved to the front of the company and Malonna came to stand on Thorin's other side. Thorin nodded to each member of the company as he introduced them.

He took a deep breath and said, "This is Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Kili, Fili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bilbo Baggins, and our wizard, Gandalf the Grey."

"Wizard?" Raena asked as she took a step back. "There isn't such a thing as wizards. They're fictional characters from stories and fairy tales." Raena looked around and found every eye on her as if she had grown a second head.

Gandalf began to chuckle and turned to Malonna. "Lonna, my dear," he said as he leaned against his staff, "I believe you have some explaining to do, but perhaps it should wait until everyone is rested."

"Of course," Malonna said as she stood to her full height and her voice became more businesslike. "If everyone will follow me, I will show you to where you can sleep. We run a hunting lodge, but this is our off season so all the rooms are empty." Malonna led the group up a stairway to the second floor and motioned down the hall. "All of these rooms are unlocked so you can take your pick. If you leave your dirty clothes in the hall, I will see that they are washed and dried tomorrow."

With many thanks, the company began to down the long hall and pick out rooms. Malonna grabbed Thorin by the back of his collar when he began to move away and said, "I don't think so, mister. There is absolutely no way in this world that I am letting you out of my sight."

The company began to guffaw as Malonna proceed to drag Thorin back down the stairs by the collar of his fur coat. Raena turned as red as a tomato when she saw her mother's actions. She ducked her head and whispered a quiet goodnight to the company before rushing off to her room. Gandalf watched her leave and shook his head. **You have much to explain, Malonna, very much indeed. I do believe that these next few days will prove to be an adventure in themselves.**

-oOo-

Raena woke up the next morning just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. She moved quietly down the hall and into the large kitchen. She began to gather ingredients for a large breakfast. She decided to make things easy on herself and started to make scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, toast, and coffee. As she worked, she pulled out her iPod and headphones and turned on her Pandora app. After hitting shuffle, she tucked the iPod away and let the music take over.

She worked the eggs as she began to sing "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson. She moved to the music and soon everything faded into the background. She was so occupied with what she was doing that she did not hear the multiple pairs of footsteps that entered the kitchen halfway through her song. Her song came to an end and Raena turned to grab some more bread to stick in the toaster. She yelped when she came face-to-face with three pairs of wide eyes.

Kili, Fili, and Bofur had awakened to the smells of coffee and bacon. They each peeked out of their respective rooms at basically the same time. With grins plastered on their faces, they made their way toward the room that was emanating the delicious smells. As they drew closer, they heard a female singing. They entered the kitchen and silently watched as Raena sang and cooked. She had some contraption covering her ears and did not seem to notice the trio until her song was finished. She yelped when she turned and found them watching her. The contraption that was on her head fell off as she jumped away from them.

Placing a hand over her racing heart, Raena turned on the men and yelled, "What in the world are you doing? You scared the living daylights out of me! Don't just stand there like fools. Go wake up the others and tell them breakfast is ready."

Raena shook her head as the three men beat a hasty retreat out of her kitchen. She sighed and began to move all the food to the large dining room. She set out plates at several tables and had just finished when the company began to file into the room in various stages of consciousness. She watched as her mother and Thorin came in together and greeted the men. Gandalf was the last to enter the room and watched as Raena ate a plate of food that she had set aside and left the room without anyone noticing. He turned to the female Istari and said, "Malonna, perhaps now is a good time to explain to the company what exactly has happened."

Malonna took notice that Raena had left the room and sighed, "It all began on that fateful day in Erebor," she said as all the company turned their attention to her. "I had just seen Smaug attack Dale and went in search of Thorin. I found him with Balin but before I could get to him, an archway collapsed and I was trapped inside the mountain. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I went back to our room and packed a bag with whatever would fit." She paused for a moment and Thorin gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. She sent him a smile before grasping his hand and continuing, "I remember being so scared, but I knew that it was my only chance. I preformed a spell and came to this world. When that happened, a part of the spell was enacted and I wouldn't be able to return until the one I loved most came to me. I take it the last thing you remember before coming here was finding an abandoned cabin?"

The company glanced around at each other and nodded. Thorin turned confused eyes on her and waited for her to explain. Malonna sighed and said, "This is going to be hard to take in, but you are no longer in Middle Earth. That cabin was a doorway, so to say, to this world. If you look closely, you will see the differences. Bilbo, although he is a hobbit, is now as tall as most of you and Gandalf is only slightly taller that the tallest dwarf. I do not know how much time has passed in Arda, but I have only lived in this world for twenty years. Raena was born here and does not know that there are other worlds. She knows about Middle Earth from the stories I told her, but that's all they are to her, just stories."

The company looked completely dumbfounded by all of this and Thorin squeezed his wife's hand. "A hundred years have passed in Middle Earth since you left."

Malonna nodded and said, "You do not need to worry about time though. The spell is made that you will return to almost the same moment you crossed into this world."

Gandalf chuckled and said, "Now, then, we must wait until we are able to return. I believe that we will have plenty of time to help young Raena understand what is happening."

At the mention of the girl, the company began to ask where she had gone. "She most likely went to do the chores," Malonna said as she stood and began to clear the tables. "She shouldn't be too far. If you will excuse me, I need to wash to dishes and think about how I'm going to explain this to her."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I am so sorry that I took so long to update.  
>Um, not a lot to say...<br>Please check out the poll on my profile!**

**As always, please review!**

**~ Rachel**

* * *

><p>Bofur and Bifur joined Malonna in cleaning up from breakfast while the rest of the company headed outside to find the girl. It did not take long for the men to find her mucking out the stalls of the barn. She straightened and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her long-sleeved, plaid shirt when she saw them approach. Kili and Fili reached her first and said, "It would appear that we will be here for a while."<p>

"Good," Raena said with a smirk. She tossed a shovel to Kili and a pitchfork to Fili and pointed to the stalls. The boys began to grumble but moved to do the work anyway. Raena couldn't help but smile at their antics. She turned to the rest of the men and grinned. Before long, she had all of the men working. **I could get used to having help with these chores,** she thought as she moved to the chore she enjoyed most. She grabbed her splitting maul and moved to the pile of wood that needed to be split. She had made it through half of the pile before she stopped to take a break. She had just turned to take a seat in the shade when the splitting maul was taken from her hands. She looked up to find Thorin smiling at her and motioning for her to sit. Raena willingly obeyed him and reached for the water bottle she had brought out with her.

Leaning her head back against the tree, Raena listened to the sound of approaching feet. Glancing up, she met her mother's gaze and motioned for Malonna to join her. Malonna sank down beside her daughter and tried to find where she should begin. "Raena," she said, drawing her daughter's attention, "do you remember those stories I used to tell you when you were a child about a place called Middle Earth and the kingdoms of Mirkwood, Erebor, and Dale?"

"Of course, what about them?"

"I know this is going to sound insane, but please hear me out. Those stories are all true. Middle Earth is a real place. That's where we are from. I brought us to this world before you were born." Malonna looked at her daughter and flinched. Raena was staring at her like she had grown a second head. She shook her head and slowly stood to her feet. Malonna stood and said, "Raena, I know it's hard to believe but you have to. I am what they call an Istari. Gandalf is just like me. We possess magical abilities and I believe that you possess them as well."

Raena squeezed her eyes shut and tried to understand. **Thorin mentioned Gandalf was a wizard but I didn't believe him. How is it that other worlds exist? If it's true, everything I've ever known is a lie. **Raena felt the hurt begin to well up in her heart and turned away. She walked away and ignored her mother's calls. She disappeared around the corner and ran to the front her home where she saw a familiar blue Mustang with its owner leaning against the hood.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Alex," she said as she ran a hand down her face. "What do you want?"

"Come on, babe," Alex said as he ran his hand though his chocolate brown hair. "I didn't think you meant what you said last night. I came to apologize for what I did. I know it was wrong and I'm really sorry."

Raena let out a disgusted scoff. "I caught you with another girl, Alex!" she yelled. "I meant every word I said last night and I mean what I'm saying now. Get off my land and don't come back!"

"Who do you think you are?" Alex shouted back as he stood to his full height. He leaned over her and said, "Do you realize what you're doing?"

"Yes," Raena sneered, "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago. Get out of my face and get back in your stupid car before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing!"

Alex reached for her but his hand was caught by someone else's. Raena looked up to see Fili push Alex back against the car and say, "I believe she told you to leave."

Alex jerked his hand away and sneered, "You little slut, this is why you broke up with me?"

Before the sentence had completely left his lips, Raena's right hook met with his jaw. "He's my cousin, you jerk!" she bellowed as Fili wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her away from Alex. He held onto her until Alex was in his car and speeding down the gravel driveway.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked as he released her.

Raena sighed, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Raena blew a stray piece of hair out of her face and said, "Alex and I were a couple for a few months until last night when I found him with another woman. I broke it off with him and humiliated him in front of everyone at the diner. He tried to tell me that it wasn't what it looked like and I asked him what exactly what it was because it looked a lot like he was cheating on me. He told me I was just jealous and I punched him and left."

Raena felt better after she told Fili this and turned to study him. He was dressed as if he had stepped out of the pages of one of her old history books. That didn't even begin to explain why he was absolutely covered in weapons. She sighed and asked, "Is it true that you all came here from another world?"

Fili chuckled and nodded. "I realize that this is hard for you. In our world we have magic and even though this seems impossible, it is easier to accept knowing that it was because of one of our Istari that it happened. Your mother was quite the legend while she was in Middle Earth. Although, I didn't know that she was married to my uncle and that I had a cousin."

Raena groaned and said, "My whole life has been a lie. Everything I once thought has been turned upside down in the short time since you all arrived."

"Not everything was a lie," Fili said with a nudge of his shoulder. "Your mother still loves you. Does anything else really matter? Besides, it's not every day you find out that your royalty."

"Royalty?" Raena sputtered as she whirled to face him.

Fili smiled and said, "Yes, Uncle is to be King under the Mountain when we reclaim Erebor. That would make you a princess."

Raena stared at Fili for a few seconds before turning and walking inside without another word. Fili chuckled and thought of how much fun they were going to have while teaching Raena of Middle Earth. He smiled as he watched her flop down on a couch and cover her eyes with her forearm. "By the way," he began as he picked up her legs and sat down, "do you do all of those chores by yourself every day?"

"Not every day," she said as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Most of them I do by myself, but things like chopping wood, I usually don't have to do very often. So, have you been introduced to technology yet?"

Fili squinted and slowly shook his head. The mischievous look on Raena's face didn't put him at ease. She smiled and hopped off the couch. She pulled him to his feet and said, "Go get your brother and meet me out back. I'm going to introduce you to one of my favorite things to do."

Raena rushed back to her room and walked over to her gun rack. She grabbed her .22 rifle and a box of ammo. Grabbing a few targets on the way out, she made her way to the backyard. Fili and Kili stood waiting for her. She set her things down and went to set up the target on a post that was placed in front of a tall hill. After tacking the target in place, she returned to the boys and smiled. "Ok, so what is it you use for hunting in Middle Earth?"

"Bows, mostly, and some traps," Kili supplied as he gave her a quizzical look.

With a smile, Raena picked up her gun and said, "This is what we use. This is pretty easy to use and doesn't have much of a recoil."

The boys looked at the wood and metal stick Raena was holding and then at each other. Raena explained to them gun safety and how to load the gun. She then showed them how to hold it properly. She then handed the gun to Kili and sat back to watch their reactions. Kili held the gun like Raena showed them and looked down the sights. He slowly squeezed the trigger like she said and the gun went off. Both boys jumped back at the loud bang that came from the gun and Kili almost dropped it.

Raena fell back to the grass and laughed until her stomach hurt. The boys gave each other a glance before they pounced on Raena. One moment she was on the ground laughing and the next she was being held down by Fili while Kili tickled her unrelentingly. She yelped and shrieked for them to stop all the while she was laughing and giggling. The rest of the company came running up just then, having heard the gun go off and Raena's shrieks. Many chuckled at the sight before them. They were still in somewhat of a shock to find that their leader had a daughter that none of them knew about, but watching the youngest of the group getting along, they knew that it wouldn't be long before they were all comfortable with the idea.


	8. Chap 8 (Long Author

**Ok, so I decided to go ahead and update simply because I wanted to respond to the guest who reviewed the first chapter.  
>So, you can ignore this next part and skip to the story if you didn't read the review and have similar thoughts.<strong>

_**Guest:**__** You read the first chapter and reviewed about what you assumed was going on.  
>Malonna truly did have no idea if Thorin or any of the others survived or not.<br>As for being trapped, she was trapped within the mountain! She went back to her own room and did what she thought could be her only way out. At this point, I find it hard to believe that anyone would think of their job over the fact that they are carrying a child that needs to survive. I had Malonna do what she did because I saw as something a mother would do. I think that Malonna would happily be "stripped of her powers," as you put it, if it meant the safety of her child.  
>Also, you might have noticed the clue I gave in the summary. This is my take on the Girl Falls into Middle Earth story line. I'd think it would be same to assume that some part of the story wasn't going to take place on Middle Earth.<br>My timeline, is completely different from that of the movies and yes, I did do my research before I began writing this. I realize that I will have some mistakes and I fully expect my readers to correct me on them without being jerkish about it.  
>As for "your oc is Mary Sue, her daughter is Mary Sue and is lashing out for no reason, and your plot is weak," I'm only seven chapters in! You have no idea what the circumstances behind my OCs are and even if they are Mary Sues. If they do turn out to be Mary Sues, so be it. I didn't intend for them to be, but this is simply for MY pleasure and I will write them the way that I want. You do not have to read it. As for the plot, it hasn't even begun yet.<br>Lastly, you do not have to read my story. I'm not going to change my plan just for you because you think it's bad. As for the last part of your review, SPOILER ALERT! (not really) MALONNA WASN'T ON MIDDLE EARTH DURING THOSE TIMES!**_

**Ok, rant over!  
>Any readers who didn't skip this all together. I actually do want you to review your concerns and criticisms, just don't be rude about it.<br>I want to know what my readers think, just like any other author.  
>So, please, tell me what you think, even if it's a one word review.<strong>

**Much love,  
>Rachel<strong>

* * *

><p>Fili finally released her and Raena scrambled to her feet. Still laughing, she gathered up the gun and ammo. Malonna stuck her head out the window of the sitting room and asked Raena to run some errands for her in town. She headed inside to get ready. She took a shower and dried her hair and pulled on a white, flowing skirt, navy blue tank top, wide brown leather belt, and her brown boots. She quickly wove her hair into a fishtail braid and tied it off with an elastic.<p>

Raena came back to the sitting room to get the list from her mom and found the entire company there. They all looked up when she entered and stared at her with wide eyes. She shrugged on her denim jacket and watched as some of them immediately seemed to relax. **So, I guess in Middle Earth women don't dress like we do. This is going to be a fun experience.**

"Does anyone want to come with me?" she asked as she picked up the keys to the truck. Fili and Kili immediately perked up and she laughed. "Alright, come on, but you have to leave all your weapons here." She fixed Fili with a stare and repeated, "All your weapons."

With grunts and sighs, the boys did as she told them. She led them outside to the old Ford Lariat that she used to run to town in. They squeezed in and Raena showed them how to fasten their seat-belts. She chuckled at the surprised look on their faces as the truck roared to life and she started down the road. The brothers looked like they were hanging on for dear life. Laughing as she drove, Raena rolled down her window and let her hair blow in the wind. The drive to town took about twenty minutes and by the time she had parked, the boys were scrambling to get out of the truck.

Raena locked the doors and led the boys to a clothing store. She turned to them and said, "Ok, first things first, this is a clothing store. We're going to buy you some clothes that fit in better here."

The boys looked down at themselves self-consciously and nodded. They followed her into the store and did everything she told them. She handed them several pairs of pants and told them to try them on. While they were in the changing, Raena went and picked out a few packages of undershirts that would fit the boys and some plaid shirts. She picked out two each and waited for the boys. When they came out, Kili and Fili handed her the pants that fit and she went to grab a few more pairs.

After paying for the clothes, Raena treated the boys out to lunch. The local diner was directly across the street and Raena sent the boys to the bathroom to change while she ordered. Deciding to get the basics, she ordered three burgers and fries and two waters and two sweet teas. The drinks arrived as the boys returned and the boys tried the teas. Both seemed happy with the drinks and she pulled out the list her mother had sent. Most everything could be bought at the general store that still operated on Main Street, but a few would have to be purchased at Lewis's Supplies. Biting back a groan, she put the paper away as the food arrived. The boys quickly tucked into their food and she smiled at them.

Raena reached for her water only to have it pushed out of her reach. She looked up just as her best friend plopped down beside her. Lily Johnson was a tall blonde with tan skin and green eyes. She and Raena had been friends since kindergarten and were inseparable through school. "Rae, darling," Lily drawled as she smiled at the boys, "who are these gorgeous fellas you have with you?"

"Nice to see you too, Lily" Raena scoffed as she shoved her friend with her shoulder. "These are my cousins on my dad's side. They just came into town yesterday."

"Cousins?" Lily asked as she turned her sparkling green eyes on Raena. "I didn't know you had cousins."

"Yeah, I didn't either until they showed up with my dad yesterday."

"Your dad?!" Lily gasped. "I thought he died before you were born! That's great!"

Raena let out a mirthless chuckle and said, "Yep, it's just peachy. Apparently, he thought my mom had died as well. Boy did he get the surprise of his life when they showed up at the lodge to find me and mom. Anyway, this is Kili and the blond one is Fili. They're not from around here."

Lily shot the boys a brilliant smile and turned back to Raena. She gasped and said, "I heard you broke up with Alex! Was he really cheating on you?"

"Yep," Raena said as she popped the _p_. "I caught him in here last night with Alison Pauley and then he had the nerve to show up at my place this morning trying to apologize. I can't believe that I actually dated him for three months. Now that all this drama has happened in my life, I have to go get supplies from Lewis's. I think I'm being punished for something." Raena let her head fall to the table with a thud and felt Lily's arm slide around her shoulder.

"You're not being punished," Lily soothed as she rubbed her friend's back, "and if that old bird gives you any trouble, I will make sure that she never does again."

"Thanks, Lil," Raena mumbled as she sat up. The boys had finished eating and were now listening intently. "I guess we should get going before mom starts to worry." Raena said goodbye to Lily and stood to go pay. She glanced back to see Lily flirt with Kili who was turning an adorable shade of pink. With a snort she ushered the boys away and waved to Lily. She finished all of the other shopping and made Lewis's her last stop. She needed to pick up some fertilizer, a new shovel, and a new bridle for her horse.

She opened the door to enter and held it for Fili and Kili who filed in after her. She sent the boys to get a new shovel and went to see if there were any bridles in stock. She picked out a black one and was about to go in search of the fertilizer when a shrill voice sounded behind her.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Marlene Lewis shrieked as she came to stand behind Raena. "How dare you come in here?! Do you know what day it is?"

Raena straightened her back and turned to face Mrs. Lewis. "I am here to get supplies for my mom," she said as she forced herself to un-clench her fists, "and yes I do know what day it is. It is June 6th."

"You know exactly what I mean!" Mrs. Lewis bellowed. All the costumers who were in the store stopped their shopping and stared at the two women. Fili and Kili hurried over to Raena but stopped when they saw the fuming woman in front of her. "Today is the six year anniversary of that day you ruined my life! You are a disgrace to this town and should be put in jail for what you did."

Raena dropped the bridle she was holding and turned to the boys. "We're leaving," she said as she shouldered past the older woman. The boys followed her out quickly and shot angry glares at the little woman as they passed her. They got in the truck and Raena didn't wait for them to buckle up before she threw it in gear and tore off down the road. Raena fumed until they reached the lodge. Fili reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "What was that all about?"

Raena shook of his hand and sneered, "I'm fine. She was just reminding me that today's the anniversary of the day that I killed her son." She didn't wait for them and jumped out of the truck. She ran and jumped over the fence where the horses were kept. Jumping up onto her horse, she took off down the meadow before anyone could stop her.

Malonna came outside just as Raena had jumped from the truck and run for her horse. She looked to Fili and Kili and found that they were sharing a confused look. She rushed to the truck and asked what had happened. Fili quickly told her what had happened at the store and what Raena had said. Malonna sighed and turned to Thorin who had followed her outside.

"Where will she go?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The river," Malonna whispered. She turned to Kili and Fili and said, "Boys, I need you to unload the truck. I'm going after Raena to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Thorin tugged on her sleeve and said, "I'll come with you." In record time, they were on horses riding toward the river. Malonna hoped that they would get there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm sorry that most of the update was an Author's Note.<br>I will try to make it up to you next time.  
>Until then, please check out the poll on my profile!<strong>


End file.
